Miners Game
by Kyubisaurus
Summary: A 13 year old boy is kidnapped and taken to the land of Minecraftia. He eventually finds a few upsides, but he's in for one hell of battle. Rated T for language, and eventually violence and SLIGHT sexual references. There's also a bit of comedy, but not much.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What a Strange World

"Seya!" I said to my friends, as I walked home. My name is Matt; I'm just your average high school boy. I'm thirteen years old; I have golden-brown hair, blue eyes and white skin. I'm one metre and sixty four centimetres tall. I make dubstep, which I will someday put on YouTube or something like that. I have a black and blue school bag, electric blue hoodie, dark grey tracksuit pants and black Heelys.

I was walking home from school, just as I normally do every day after school. As I turned into my street, I heard some rustling from the trees behind me. "Hello? Is someone there?" I asked. Nothing. "Whatever, must be a cat or something," I said as I continued walking. Even though I saw nothing there, I felt like I was being... watched. I started to walk faster, but then I heard more rustling.

'OMFG, that had better not be Sle-'My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp, stabbing pain in my back. "Argh! What the fuck?!" I grabbed the thing that was stuck into my back and yanked it out. I looked at the object, it was long and thin, it looked like a blow dart of some sort. I started to feel dizzy, lightheaded and nauseas, I fell over and down a small slope. "Uhh, wha?" I said. I heard quiet voices come towards me, and right before I passed out, I saw a dark figure walk up to me.

I woke up about twenty minutes later. Then I remembered what happened, "RAGHHH!" I shouted. I stood up as quickly as I could, searching the area for my captors. It was then that I noticed something strange about where I was. I wasn't in my home street anymore; in fact I doubt I was on Earth. Everything was made out of cubes and squares. "What? Okay, if this is some joke or something, first of all, shooting me in the back is not a good way to start, secondly, where the fuck am I, and last of all how did you make these awesome props?" No answer. "Oh man, this is not good. I'm going to be so grounded if I'm not home before nine. I checked my watch. It read, '03:55' "Good, I have plenty of time to get home, unless I'm like, on the other side of Australia of course." I looked up to try and see if I could recognise anything. I was in a large open area, there was tall grass and no buildings in sight, accept for one small wooden house over in the distance. "Maybe they can tell me where I am." I said, breaking into a run towards the house. As I got closer, I saw that there were more houses, about seven. The houses were made from blocks as well. I walked up to a door and knocked on it. About six seconds later, someone answered me. "Hi there, do mind telling me whAAAH!?" the man who answered was tall, had an elongated forehead, long squidward nose, brown robes and he was made out of cubes as well. The man was just as freaked out as I was. As soon as he saw me he made a scared grunt, nearly fell over, and slammed the door in my face. "Hey! Well fuck you to squidward wannabe!" I walked away from the house and decided to go to one with what looked like two ovens outside, next to what I hope wasn't lava. "Hello? Anybody home?" No answer. "Hmm" I walked into the house and saw some chairs, or stairs, I couldn't really tell. I looked to my left to see what looked like a large cube shaped chest. "Ooohh, maybe there's something valuable in there." I said. I was a bit of a thief, very sneaky and mischievous. I quickly looked around to see if anyone was there, no one was, so I walked to the chest and opened it. I saw three lumps of brown stuff that think was bread, some cubey apples, some silvery metal bars, a golden metal bar, and some dark purple cubes. "What are these?" I placed one down on the ground. It started out only as large as my fist, but when it was on the ground, it grew into a huge block, about one metre on each side. "What the hell kinda witchcraft is this?!" I shouted, quickly covering my mouth, hoping no one heard me. I tried to pick up the block, but it wouldn't budge. It wasn't heavy, as I was holding it just before. "Damnit! I should just leave now." I shoved the items in my school bag, and as I did, I noticed that all my school books had turned into small, brown, leather back books. "What the hell?! Oh my god, why me?!" I walked out of the house, looking around to see if anyone was there. I stepped onto the gravel path and saw some people over to my left. They were murmuring to each other, looking at me and gasping. "What? So I'm not ugly and made of squares like you freaks? Well if you value your life, than shut your pug fugly faces!" I spat, I turned around and saw someone down at the end of the path. It looked like a normal, human, NON-CUBEY, girl. "Hey? Hey!? Wait up!" I shouted to her. She turned around and looked at me, and then she immediately got a shocked expression on her face, and began to run away from me. "Hey! I just want to talk, stop!" I pleaded. I began to chase after her, she turned a corner, but as soon as I went round the corner, she had disappeared. All that was there was a large, pink, cubey creature. "Is that a pig, no way, that is a pig! Wow, this place is really fucking weird. Why did that girl run away, I just wanted to ask where I am."

I walked around for about ten minutes, before it started to get dark. "What the hell? It was mid-morning when I got here, and it's already dark? I have to find some place to sleep. I sure as hell ain't going back to that town. Those guys were jerks." I said. I saw a green creature, about the same height as me, with four short cube legs, a rectangular body, and a big frown on his face. "Hey there, what are you?" I asked. It turned it's head towards me and began to hiss. "Hey, hey, I don't want any trouble okay, I'll just leave if you want me to, okay?" It continued hissing and began to swell up. "Okay, I'm outta' here." I said. I began to walk away, but I was hit by an explosion. I felt burning pain all over my back, but especially the spot where I was shot. I was thrown about three metres away. "ARGH! Crap, dude, are you okay?" I turned around to see if the creature was alive, but where he stood there was a crater. "Damn, he's dead." 'Hey hang on, isn't there some game like this? I seem to remember all the nerds in the library playing this. Ahh, I'm probably just imagining things.' I thought. As I was walking around, searching for shelter for the night, I heard some strange gurgling noises. I decided to ignore it and keep walking, but then the noises got louder. I turned around to see a tall, dark, skinny figure with thin, elongated limbs standing behind me. It had to be at least three metres tall. "OH SHIT! SLENDERMAN, OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT!" I yelled hysterically. The creature started to shake, its mouth opened, revealing rows of sharp teeth. "AHHH! No, please not me! Please not me!" I pleaded. But then I heard someone running towards me, and a pained screech came from the creature. I opened my eyes to see the girl from before standing there, with a long orange rod in her hand. She had long orange hair, down to her waist. She had a purple robe on with gold around the wrists, under the robe she wore a red shirt with a large black star on it, right in the middle. She had black jeans on with a red chain coming out of one pocket, the chain seemed to glow a little bit. She had black leather gloves, brown boots that went up to her knees and a dark grey bow in her hair. She had blue eyes, like mine. She looked like she was straight out of an anime. She was beautiful.

"You! Please tell me, where are we?" I asked. She looked at me for a second before replying, "You are in Minecraftia, and you shouldn't be here. You're human aren't you?" She had a beautiful voice, strong but unthreatening, soft and kind of shy sounding. "Yes, I am human, aren't you? My name's Matt by the way." I said. She replied, "I may be human, that's none of your business. And humans don't usually come here, and when they do, they end up dead."

A/N: First chapter up! For anybody wondering about Virtu-all-Reality, this is going to be my main concern at the moment, my desktop has crashed and I'm doing this on my laptop. Okay, until next time, REVIEW PLEASE. Bye Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What a Legend

"What do you mean 'they end up dead'? Please don't say I'll die to..." I said. But when I looked at her, she was gone. 'Damn, she sure can run.' I thought. I looked down and saw another pig, much like the one I saw at that God forsaken village. 'Hey hang on, isn't that the same pig from the town... Nah must just be imagining things again.' I thought.

It was still night time. I saw a forest over to my right, so I walked towards it in hopes of finding some suitable shelter. Just as I got inside the forest, it started to rain. "Whoa, good timing." I said. Somehow, no rain got through the leaves and into the forested area underneath. "How, what? How is no rain getting into the forest? Man, this place is weird. Minecraftia, oh my god, what is THAT?" I asked, as I saw two glowing, white circles staring at me from behind a tree. As soon as I said that last sentence, dark grey mist began to seep its way towards me. "Uh, umm, what is that?! Oh-oh shit! I gotta' run!" I yelled. But I was too slow to react, and the mist caught up to me, I felt dizzy and nauseas, just like I did when I got shot. I heard someone say in a deep, raspy voice, "Welcome to my realm, Matt."

I awoke about an hour later. Everything was red and flaming, but the worst thing was how hot it was. It was hotter than the worst day of summer, in a volcano, multiplied by six. "Uhhh, where the hell am I? It's so HOT!" I said, looking around. There were fountains of lava spewing from the roof; even they were made of rectangles. "You are in The Nether, my friend. This is my realm, and I'm giving you two options." I turned around and saw a man with glowing white circles for eyes. He was about to metres tall; he wore a blue tattered shirt and dark blue jeans. He had tanned skin and looked very menacing. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Herobrine, mortal and you have three options, number one; you will work for me, I will spare your life and give you a bit of a leg up in this place. Number two; I will kill you now, quickly and painlessly. Number three; I will let you go back to the overworld, and let you be killed by the many deadly creatures there." Herobrine stated. "What will I be doing for you if I work for you?"

"You will carry out my orders, smoothly and silently. You will be my private assassin." He replied. "Uh, I don't know, one I'm not good at fighting, two I don't really _want_ to kill people." I said. "If you don't work for me, I will either kill you now, or let you die by yourself!" He shouted, intimidating me to the point where I just gave in to his will. "Okay, okay, just don't kill me okay? What's this 'leg up' that you mentioned?" I asked. He immediately got a very creepy grin. "I will give you a small amount of power over The Fear. It is the most powerful magic ever created, well, after 'The Will of Notch' but that would instantly kill any mortal who attempted to use its mighty power." He said. "What do you mean magic? There's no such thing as magic." I said. "Ah, small minded human. Tell me, you were attacked by an enderman yesterday, were you not? How do you expect you survived that?" He said. 'Enderman, does he mean that tall, black thing?' "A girl saved me from it." It hurt my pride to say that. "Yes, and that girl, did you see _how_ she saved you? Did you learn her name?" He asked. "Well, she was holding a glowing orange rod, but no, I didn't catch her name." I answered. "Hmm? Well, I guess I'll let you figure out her name yourself. Now approach me, mortal." He said. I cautiously walked up some dark red steps towards his throne. He grabbed my arm. "Hey! What are you doing!?" I shouted. He put his hand on my chest. "Stay still, mortal. This will only hurt a lot." His eyes started to glow red, with grey spots in them. I let out a blood curdling scream. Herobrine was right, it did hurt a lot, so much in fact, that I passed out.

"Mortal, MORTAL! Wake mortal, we have work to do. Come with me." He said. I groggily woke up, I had a massive headache. "Uhh, Herobrine, please, wait up, I got a terrible fucking headache." I said. "First, do not curse in my presence, two, my name will not be spoken by mortals, and three, the perfect cure for a headache, is DE-CAPITATION! Now harden up, and come with me." He replied. I walked over to him. There was a room made entirely out of dark red bricks, these bricks were much colder than the red, grainy stuff we were on before. "Hero- I mean, uh, what should I call you if I'm not allowed to call you by your normal name?" I asked. "Call me master, mortal. Now, use your new magic to kill these enemies." Two pink and green zombie looking creatures appeared out of nowhere. They were tall, had golden swords in their hands and you could see their skulls where there skin had rotted away. "Reaach" One of the creatures said. It sounded like a mix between the squeal of a pig, and the moan of a zombie. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS!?" I screamed, disgusted. The mere sight of them nearly made me vomit. "They are zombie pigmen, and they are your sparing partners, for now." Herobrine motioned to the pigmen to attack me, and they started to run at me. "Ahh! How do I fight them!?" I asked. "Use your magic, mortal! Teach them who's boss! Focus!" He said. I tried the Kamahamaha- whatever potion from Dragon Ball Z. Nothing happened. I ended up being beaten up by the pigmen, and got a very disappointed glance from Herobrine. "Hmmm, maybe if you have this," An orange rod with what looked like some sort of star on top, covered in red fungi, appeared in his hand. "Here, now try to use the magic and kill the monster." He said. One of the pigmen walked away, while one stayed and ran towards me again. I pointed the rod at the pigman, but nothing happened. I tensed up my muscles as hard as I could, and focused on the end of the wand. Suddenly, a dark grey and blood red mist flew out of the star and hit the pigman, square in the chest. The mist ripped straight through it, leaving a gaping, seemingly cauterised (burned) hole in its chest, at least forty centimetres in diameter. The pigman cumbled into dust. "What the fuck did I just DO!? I ripped a hole right through its chest!" I shouted, surprised and a little proud of what I had accomplished, but also a little scared of what I could do with this power. 'Hmmm, it seems I gave him much more power than I thought, that was only meant to stun the monster, not kill it, and the mist should have only been grey. This is bad, taking away his power now would kill him, but he could actually be a danger if he went around like this.' Herobrine thought. "Very impressive, mortal. But now, let us teach you how to use magic, without a wand." He said.

"Thank you, master, but could you stop calling me mortal, my name is Matt, okay?" I said.

"Very well, Mathew. Now, I must tell you something about the magic you have. Never, I repeat NEVER, use it against me, or I WILL kill you, in the most painful way I can imagine."

A/N: Chapter two! Okay people, just so you know, there will be a LOT of characters in this, and soon I will be accepting OC's! These OC's will be used as the leaders of the mobs, there will be one for each mob, but I will create characters for the Enderman, Witch, and Wolf. Okay, I hope I get lot's of OC's! But only give me them after I say so, okay? Just PM them to me, or leave them in the reviews. Okay, 'till next time, seya!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: What is The Fear?

"Yes, YES! Shoot again, until they're all gone!" Herobrine said. I had been training for at least a day now, and I was feeling really hungry. I had learned how to use The Fear without a wand, but it was nowhere near as powerful as with the wand, although Herobrine did say I could keep the wand, and I was thankful for that, never know when I might need it. "Uh, master, I really need a break, I need something to eat and drink." I said. "Very well, I suppose that you mortals do need to eat and drink every now and then. I will give you rations, and as we eat, I will inform you about The Fear." He said.

Herobrine gave me some cooked pork, mushroom stew and a golden apple. I decided to keep the golden apple for later. "Okay, mortal," Herobrine said, "I will tell you about The Fear. The Fear is an incredibly powerful force, unbeknownst to all but a few select individuals, the most powerful beings ever known or heard of. It is not just something exclusive Minecraftia though, it is known to be used by legendary beings such as the Grim Reaper and, tell me mortal, have you ever heard of, Slenderman? Well if you have, he uses it as well." He said. "Wait, wait, you mean that Slenderman IS real!? OMFG, we're all FUCKED!" I screamed. "I told you not to swear in my presence, mortal! Now, listen closely. The Fear, even though I said it was magic before, isn't really magic. It is more like, bending the will of the universe, allowing you to do things like, turn invisible, levitate yourself and other objects, control gravity, and cause great pain and fear into your opponents. The Fear is far more superior to things like Dark Magic, used by the people of the nether, created by the Wither people, it is more powerful than Ender Poison, used and created by the Endermen, and is not even comparable to Green Power, which is mostly used for healing anyway, created and used by the non-hostile mobs, although it is also used by the Wolves and Ocelots." 'Herobrine sure does know a lot about magic. How old is he?' I thought. "Wait a minute, how exactly do animals use magic?" I asked. "Well you see, it is not used by the animals themselves, but is actually used by the leaders of each mob. I guess you could call them the alphas of the creature they rule over it is also used by one individual from each mob, called a general. The generals look like humans, but say for the enderman general, he has purple scales on his shoulders, wrists, knees and on his back. He also has purple eyes, with darker purple slits for pupils. Anyway, back to what I was talking about, there are two things that are formidable contestants to The Fear though, obviously The Will of Notch is much more powerful, only used by the Gods, who live in the Aether, but there is something used by mortals that is just as powerful as The Fear. It is the magic used by witches, such as the girl who saved you, she was a witch."

"What!? That girl is a WITCH!? Oh my god I am in WAAAY over my head." I said. "Yes, yes, mortal, everything is crazy here, first world problems and so on... But I really must inform of everything about The Fear. Now something very important is that, no one knows what happens when it is mixed with other types of magic, not even me. So if you ever plan to mix it with other magic, consult me first. I want to record the process of mixing magics. Anyway, we mustn't get sidetracked-" BOOOOM. "ARGH! What the hell was that!? An explosion?!" I yelled, darting my head around, searching for what happened. "Shit, they're back." Herobrine said. "Who? Who are back?"

"The Rebellion. They are a group of crusaders, consisting of witches, endermen, wolves and ghasts. They seek to overthrow me." Herobrine said. "Why do they want to overthrow you, are you a king, or prime minister or something?" I asked. "No my boy, I am, in fact considered by most people, including myself, evil." He said. 'What?! I'm working for an evil guy?!' I thought. 'Hmm, should I keep working for him until I'm fully trained, then escape when I'm sent on a mission?'

"Stupid rebels! Learn to accept your fate!" Herobrine shout, mindlessly slaughtering hundreds of creatures. Ten minutes later, he was finished, and all the bodies were thrown down to the lava below. "So, mortal, are you ready to continue training?" He asked. "Yes, master, I am ready."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I've been a bit held up recently. So, next chapter, do you want me to write one of Matt training to be powerful, or will I skip that and send him into a mission. Leave your votes in the reviews. If he is training, I will describe the separate skills in depth, and if he goes on a mission, I will be excepting OC's after Chapter 4. Okay, 'till next time, don't look at endermen!


	4. Chapter 4: OMFG

Chapter 4: OMFG

"Sooooooooooo, anything else?" I asked, perplexed as Herobrine seemed to be refusing to teach me any actual skills besides the weird laser thingy, as well as a shield which I have to admit was pretty awesome. These skills were pretty useful, but so is a phone, in that sort of sense.

"No, I, I don't think soooo. Oh wait! OF COURSE THERE'S MORE YOU INCOMPETENT LITTLE SACK OF HELLFIRE! Oh wait, I probably shouldn't have called you hellfire..." He replied. All of a sudden, I started felling really hot, all around my body, but especially around my stomach area. Then, my stomach burst open, but no blood came out. Instead, grey and red mist, much resembling The Fear, went flying out the puncture. The mist began to envelope my entire body, and eventually my body was transformed into a cloud of red and grey deformed mist, billowing and waving about out of a non-existent smoke machine.

"AAAHHHAHHAHAHHH! What's going on!? OMFG where's my body!?" I screamed, except it wasn't my normal voice, it was an auto tune sounding, wavy gurgle. You could still easily hear and understand the words, but they sounded very different.

"Ahhhh, so you've found out about hellfire. Well, I guess you can't cheat fate. Frost bite." He said, and immediately the gruesome creature I had become reseeded back into my stomach. 'I'm going too easy on him; I need to be more, demanding. Yes, that should do the trick.' Herobrine thought. "Now, get up. We are going to teach you some skills you can use, including ones you will use while in hellfire, FROST BITE, form." I was confused by him saying Hellfire than Frost bite, but I soon understood when I felt that same searing heat, but then, as quickly as it came, it reseeded again.

"Ahh! What the hell is that, THING I keep turning into when you say hellfire!? And what kind of new skills?" I asked.

"Well, the thing you transform into is called Hellfire, and as for the skills, there will be many, my student. And you will learn them all." He said.

Ten minutes of walking later, we were in a large, intimidating room. It was kitted out with all kinds of weaponry, armour, and lots of other things that I didn't exactly want to know about. A lot of the surface of the room was on fire, and there were a lot of zombie pigmen around.

"Well then, what would you like to learn first, how to be completely and utterly silent and stealthy, how to create swords out of thin air, levitating objects and people with your mind, causing explosions from the mere oxygen in the air, or would you like to learn some Hel, actually, we really should come up with a nickname for that. How about... Beast? Yes, I believe that fits the description. Excellent. So, what first?" Herobrine asked. There sure were a lot of choices.

"How about, explosions? That sounds fun." I replied. Making explosions sure did sound like something that would be dangerous, but anything that's fun is dangerous. Although, Herobrine did want me to be his assassin, I was worried as to who I would have to be, assassinating.

"Umm, master? I was wandering exactly who I would have to be killing as your assassin. Can you tell me?" I asked, I had forgotten that he said himself that he was evil.

"Well, I will only be sending you to kill some very dangerous criminals, and a few killers along with the group. Only evil people, no innocents. Now start. First, focus on a specific space, and ignite the air around it. Don't be disappointed when it doesn't immediately work. It never does on the first time, not even with me." Herobrine said. I focused, and tried thinking about fire and explosions, and almost immediately, a large explosion went off right where I was looking at. Herobrine and I alike were both incredibly surprised, and Herobrine got a shocked and scared expression on his face.

Wha- how- what- What did you DO!? How did you do that!? I-I mean, uh, impressive very impressive who are you!?" He shouted. I was just as surprised as he was, he said I wouldn't get it on the first time, but I was awesome at it! I was proud.

"I did it! I did it the first time! I. AM. AWESOME! Wait, but how the hell did I do that?!" I asked, proud, surprised, empowered, and a little scared all at the same time.

"Uh, you must be a very powerful being. Onto the next skill." He said.

Next, I learnt a stealth skill. I nailed it on the first try, just like the explosions. It allowed me to turn nearly invisible, and my steps made nearly no sound at all. You would need a very powerful microphone to be able to hear them. It only lasts about ten minutes, but in that time, I could manage a lot.

Then, I learned an ability that allowed me to sprout wings out of my shoulder blades. Once again, I nailed it on the first try. I was starting to feel a bit worried that I was getting everything right, when Herobrine couldn't even do that. I had the wings perfect, and they could last for as long as I wanted, but I was having trouble learning how to fly with the wings. It wasn't nearly as easy as birds made it look. I thought that it would just be like flapping another pair of arms, but it was much different.

Another skill was conjuring, and turning myself into, blades and other physical weapons, no ranged weapons, such as guns, bows or cannons, but still very dangerous. I nailed it, again. I could see that Herobrine was very concerned as to how I learned so quickly, and he could see it in mine. The swords and things were pretty simple, I mean, it's just like swinging a real sword, except that if it lost contact with my body, it would feel like ripping the skin off the palm of my hand.

Next was levitating things and people. Herobrine told me that objects were easy to levitate, but some living things were much harder. Beings such as people with abilities like mine, strong willed and heavy mobs, and of course, Herobrine himself. I easily levitated blocks and clumps of blocks, as well as zombie pigmen. I also managed to levitate Herobrine for a short time. He was very impressed.

Last of all, I learned a Beast skill. It truly was a very intimidating thing.

"So, what is this Beast power I can learn? Is it as cool as Beast itself?" I asked.

"Oh, it is much better than Beast. You will be able to absorb blocks, people and mobs, and use them to increase you power. You will be able to use the things you absorbed as soldiers you can summon, and you can build with any blocks that you have previously absorbed, and it is also a permanent ability. You can summon soldiers, place absorbed blocks and use anything you captured before, whenever you're in Beast form. It's very impressive and useful." Herobrine said, it sure did sound very powerful and incredibly, well, AWESOME to me. I tried it out.

"Hellfire." I said. I felt the transformation as it enveloped me; it really didn't hurt the second time round. I tried touching a block to absorb it, and it immediately turned grey and red, and flew up into my hand and disappeared. Then, I tried to throw it to the ground, and a small, black lump landed on top of a netherack block.

"Amazing! You really are a natural at this Matt!" Herobrine said. 'This is bad, really bad, I have to get rid of him, he's too much of a powerful person to keep around me.' Herobrine thought.

Three hours later, I woke up from my sleep, because I heard shouting from Herobrine's throne room. I walked to wards the sound and heard Herobrine shouting into what looked like a crystal ball, well, a crystal cube anyway.

"What do you mean, 'my withers can't handle something like him'!? I was able to train him and he didn't betray me even when I told him he would be my assassin! You really are the limit sometimes! I can't believe this! I guess this means I'll need to kill him myself. Well Matt, I guess your first mission for me will also be your last action of your life."

'W- Wha- WHAT! He's gonna' kill me!? Oh no, this is bad, very, very bad. I guess I'll have to find some help when he sends me on my first mission, probably from who he sends me to kill. I hardly believe he's gonna' make me kill evil people, probably nice, decent people.'

I had to go; I had to go far, far away. I have to escape.

A/N: Okay! I NOW NEED OC'S! GIVE ME OC'S! LOTS AND LOTS OF OC'S! Okay enough caps, but seriously, send me OC's through PM's or reviews and tell your friends about this story so I can have more OC's because, I won't be continuing the story until I have at least have one for each mob and animal except for Endermen, Wolves, Witches and Zombie Pigmen. Sorry if you had any ideas for those. But really, please give me OC's. Okay, see you next chapter! Really, I know where you live, ALL of you.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: In the Spirit of the Season

"Now, Mortal. I have your first mission ready for you. It may be hard for you to undertake, morally, since you are a Human after all." Herobrine said. I walked over to him to listen as to what I needed to do, or rather, who to kill.

"Who am I supposed to kill, Master?" I asked.

"You will have to kill one of my main adversaries, a girl, about your age, and- oh screw it, you have to kill that girl who saved you. I know it must seem horrible to do so, but if you don't I will kill you." He said. I was horrified. How could I kill that girl? She saved my life, and I owe her it. Good thing I would be running away from Herobrine soon anyway, so I won't have to kill her. Hopefully I will get to know her a little better.

"You must go to Origin Valley to find her. She is well known to dwell there by herself a lot, away from the other leaders, as she does not have many friends. I don't have any friends, and I couldn't be happier! Anyway, you must go now, get out of my sight and kill that girl!" Herobrine shouted. I quickly ran out of the throne room, down the halls and to the portal. I jumped inside and felt that awful feeling of being ripped apart as the portal transported me to the overworld.

I emerged from the obsidian portal and scanned my surroundings. Herobrine had given me a map to search arround with. But it wasn't like the normal minecraft maps, it was a map of the entire minecraft world. I promptly began my search for the girl. As I looked around, it appeared that I was in the Roofed Forest. The trees were wide with a thick roof of leaves covering the top. The land was lush, with flowers growing in groves all over the place. As it turned out, I wasn't that far from Origin Valley. It was about a twenty minute walk away from where I was at the time, so it would take no time at all to find my target. Obviously I wasn't going to kill her, I would never kill an innocent person like her, but I did have to find her and hopefully befriend her, because I would never survive on my own.

I headed of towards Origin Valley. As I walked, I seemed to think more and more that I remembered this place from a computer game, something to do with building huge houses out of blocks. It didn't really matter, as I had already left The Roofed Forest, and had walked into, what I believe was called, the Black Forest. It just appeared to be a normal forest to me, besides the whole, blocks thing. As I ventured further and further towards Origin Valley, I began to hear strange sounds, like, people shouting and running. I looked around, but saw no one. I continued to walk, and eventually, discovered the source of the sound. There was a bunch of people there, not blocky, but like me, normal shaped people. They were throwing things at some thing in front of them, probably some one, because they were yelling and shouting insults at the target. It looked like they were going to back off and leave, so I quickly ducked behind a bush and hid there until they left. I didn't get to see what any of them looked like. I poked my head up, and saw a figure of another human looking person, crouched over next to a rock. I stood up to investigate, and saw that it was the girl who saved me, crying. 'Oh my god. Were those people-? What the fuck is rong with them, throwing stuff at her like that!'

I began to walk closer, very slowly and quietly, so as not to disturb her, yet. Although, she had already noticed me, and responded with:

"No! Please just leave me alone! *crying* I've done nothing wrong, just leave me be!" S he shouted, while her crying made her sound alot more hurt.

"I don't want to hurt you. Why did they?" I asked, right behind her now. She didn't reqcognise my voice, so she immediatly turned around, looked me in the eyes, and realised who I was.

"O-oh, it's you, Matt, right?*sniff*" She asked. There were tears all down her face. I could tell this wasn't the first time this had happened.

"Correct, that's m-" I couldn't finish, as she immediatly jummped up and wrapped her arms around me, and started crying into my sholder. I was thouroghly surprised at this, as I had never actually been hugged by a girls who wasn't in my family before, well, at least not like this. I began to hug her back.

"U-um, so, what's going on, with those people. Why were they trying to hurt you.?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Because I'm a witch! Everyone hates me because they all hate witches! *crying* I hate my life! *crying*" She said. This shocked me, why would they hate her because she's a witch?

"Hang, on, I don't even know what your name is. Can you please tell me?" I asked.

She replied simply with: "Amy"

"Amy, that's a cute name." I said. Did I really just say that!?

"Look, I don't want to talk about this, it's kind of personal." Amy said. "I mean, I don't want to seem rude, but it's really difficult to discuss."

"Of course, but, do you mind talking to me? Because I need to ask you something." I said.

"No, I'm okay with just talking to you. What is it?"

"Well, I- I am in a lot of trouble, regarding a certain authority figure. I'm being forced to work for Herobrine. But I was, actually sent here to kill you but I'm not going to, because I've run away from him." I said.

"Whaaaaaaaat!? You're working for HEROBRINE!?" Amy shouted, before covering her mouth for some reason. I probably said that wrong...

"Don't worry! I'm not going to do what he told me to, because I'm not an asshole like that. It's all going to be fine...". I said, to which she gave me that 'are you seriously that fucking stupid' kind of look.

"And how do you suppose you'll survive with an angry demon stalking you then, hmmm" She asked, rather sarcasticly.

"With this, magic, sorta' stuff." I said (am I like Shakespeare or WHAT) before I formed a ball of red and grey mist around my hand, using The Fear. And guess what happens next...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! What the nether is that!?" She screemed, falling over backward in fright.

"It's called The Fear, and it is awesome! I can do pretty much anything with it!" I responded. Amy got an extremely scared look on her face after I said that.

"The F-Fear? Why in Minecraftia do you have control over that? Are you, a demon?" She asked, fear warping her voice.

"N-no, Hero brine gave it to me, it hurt like a bitch too. Why are you so scared all of a sudden?" I asked, fear also grabbing my voice.

"O-o-oh, no reason, it's just very rare for people to control The Fear. Anyway, we should probably go, no point staying here, would you like to come?" She asked, to which I nodded, and we left to go, wherever Amy was taking me I guess...

Little did we know, that two glowing, corrupt, purple eyes were watching us.

"Well, looks like Witch Bitch made a friend..."

A/N: Merry Christmas! Sorry for the long wait, but my life kept with the trend my technology has been having lately, and gave me the Christmas present of deciding to make my laptop shit itself, so I have to writethis on my tablet! Fucking YAY! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the tiny little bit of fluff I put in there. But... Why are't I getting OC's!? There has only been one, and no offence Sorabrine, but it's not what I'm looking for. I will be making the characters for the enderman, slime, creeper, witch (duh), and ocelot, but I neeeed OC's for the rest! Only the mobs and animals though okay? No humans. Anyway, see you next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Room Mates

"So, are you serious about the Herobrine thing? No jokes?" Amy asked, we had gone to her house in Origin Valley, it was actually very nice, and she built it her self.

"Of course, why is it so hard to believe?" I asked. This was really starting to weird me out. Plus the fact that I had never been alone with a girl who I wasn't related to before.

"Well, probably-" *bang bang bang* She was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Uh-oh, hang on. She said, she went to door, and opened it. Standing in the doorway, was a girl, about the same height, and probably age, as Amy. She had auburn hair, mostly conceild by her green hoodie, wich had a weird face on top of the hood. She wore dark green leggings, brown boots and brown gloves. She had milky white skin, and red eyes. The strange was though, she wasn't wearing pants, or a skirt, or anything like that.

"Oh, Hi Cupa! Come in!" Amy said, rather happily, this must have been one of her friends.

"Hi Amy!" She had a very cute voice. As soon as she walked in, she looked at me, and said to Amy;

"Hey, who's this? Is he your boyfr-" She was interrupted from Amy saying;

"No. He's just a friend, and he's new here. Don't harass him. ANY way."

Amy then decided to properly introduce us.

"Okay, Cupa, this is Matt, Matt, this is Cupa. You two can get, acquainted, while I get us something to eat."

Cupa was the first to talk.

"So, Matt, are you Amy's boyfriend or what?" She asked. 'Really?' I thought.

"What, no. We're just friends." I responded.

"Oh, so your single then? Sucks to be you. I'm just kidding, nice to meet you!" She said, proceeding to pull me into a bear hug.

"Nice to meet you too, Cupa, I guess..." I had trouble breathing there for a minute.

"So you're new here, huh? Where are you from? Tekkit City? The Twilight Forest?" She asked.

"I'm from Earth. New South Whales, Australia to be exact." I said. She stared at me, with a look of absolute disbelief on her face. She walked up to me and put her face uncomfortably close to mine.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"Total bullshit."

"Uhh, no. No bullshit here."

Then Amy walked in, and saw Cupa with her face right in front of mine...

"Woah! I hope I'm not interrupting anything here! Cupa, why the hell are you doing this again? I told you not to be a sl-" She couldn't finish, as Cupa interrupted her.

"I'm not! But this guy is saying he's from Earth! That's. Total. BULLSHIT!" She said, before promptly going into a fit on the floor. Amy walked over and kicked her, quite hard, in the side. She got up.

"Sorry, she's a little, strange, sometimes. Anyway, I got food for us. Do you like cookies?" She asked, to which Cupa perked up a lot.

"Yeah, I love cookies. And I guess Cupa does too." She was clawing at the plate, with me pointlessly tying to save some for me and Amy. In the end, we ended up with one each, and Cupa had about thirteen. If she eats like that all the time, I don't understand how she remains so slim. The cookie were quite large, so we didn't complain.

"So Amy. I don't want to put you on the spot or anything, but, do you know anywhere I can stay? Because, I obviously don't have a house or anything here." I asked. Amy hadn't thought about that at all.

"He can stay with me. My house is pretty big. But there's only one bed, so..." Cupa said.

"Oh no! We're not letting any guys sleep at your house! You're not even supposed to do, what you do, at you're age! I guess you'll have to stay with me, Matt. I'll make you a bed, and you can sleep in my room." Amy said. I began to blush a little.

"Why in your room? Wouldn't that be, a little, awkward?" I asked.

"One, it'll be much safer than sleeping in the main room. Sometimes zombies bash the door down in the night. And two, it's betting sleeping in the same BED, as Cupa over here." She replied. Well. 'I guess I've got an awkward night ahead of me.' I thought.

"Okay then."

A/N: Okay! Chapter number six is up! Yes I ripped of Cupa from mob talker, but It's my story, so whatever. Now, I really NEED OC's here, okay!? I don't understand why I'm not getting any more. Please! I really need you guys to give me input here! Any body who sends in an OC, will get a credit in their characters first chapter, so every body will no who made it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed Cupa. And constructive criticisum, critisisim, whatever is always appreciated. Seya!


	7. Chapter 7

The first OC, named 'Baldunkel' will appear in this chapter!

Chapter 7: The rise of spiders and- goo girls?

It was ten pm, and Cupa had left about a half hour ago. My bed had been made, and much to my confusion, placed right next to Amy's. She said and I quote, 'It's merely for safety reasons, I'm not like Cupa. Don't worry.' I sure as hell hope she's not like Cupa, that girl's crazy!

"Uh, hey Amy. Do you mind explaining to me the basics of this place. You know, how to survive, who to stay away from, who everyone is?" I asked. We were both getting very tired.

"Uh, do you mind if we talk about that tomorrow? I'd like to go to sleep. We've got a big say ahead of us."

"Why?"

"Well, because I have show you around, so you know the place well enough not to get lost. Plus we have to head to Sheval to get you some tools and armour. You'll never survive without it." Amy replied.

"Oh, wait I know my way around, I have a map that Herobrine gave me, but I don't know where Sheval is..." I said, taking out my map and looking for 'Sheval'.

"Oh, you won't find it on a map. It's a hidden village. A large mountain over hang covers it, and about half of it is in a cave. It's where my friend Jess lives."

"Oh, okay. Who's Jess? Is she like Cupa? Or is she, uh, normal? Personality wise." I asked.

"Normal, normal... I guess you could call her that. She is a little, excentric, though. But I'm sure you'll like her. She's farely cute too. Even though she is a slime." Amy said.

"Wait, did you say slime? You meen we're going to talk with a goo girl tomorrow? Oh, man..." I said. 'Really? GOO GIRLS?!' I thought.

"Yeah, she's a slime. But anyway, I'm gonna go to bed. You?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." I pulled out my phone to check the time. It was ten thirty.

As we walked to the bedroom, Amy looked at my phone.

"Hey, what's that? It dosn't look like something from Minecraftia."

"Oh, this? This is my phone. It's fore talknig to people over long distance, playing games on, and wasting countless hours staring at for no good reason." I answered.

"Hmmm. Hey, we should get Jess to clone this! Or we could get one of the blacksmiths at Sheval to craft another one. I don't know the materials for it though." Amy replied.

"Hmm, do you have electricity here?"

"We have redstone."

"What about plastic, or aluminium?"

"Uh, I don't know what those are, bit we do have iron."

"Hm, that should work. You have glass. So knowing the logic of this place we could build one. But what about long distance calling? There's no phone towers or anything."

"Hmmm. Maybe we should just get Jess to clone it. Now lets go to bed. I'm beat." Amy said.

"Yeah, me too." I said. I layed down in bed, and got out my phone and headphones, to listen to music for a bit. I chose to listen to 'Red to Black' by Fort Minor.

The music started to play.

'I had a friend named Victor. The two of us used to hang every single day. And it seemed like over night that his hole life, just changed...'

I listened to various songs for about fifteen minutes before I took my headphones out, and turned off my phone. As I decided to go to sleep, I started to here what sounded like crying. I turned over to see Amy crying and shaking next to me.

"Amy? Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I asked. I bet I sounded like a total idiot then.

"O-oh. Y-y-your awake? D-don't worry. I'll be quiet." She said.

"No, it's okay. What's wrong? You can tell me." I said. What was going on with her?

"A-are you my, friend, Matt? Really?" She asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thankyou. Thankyou Matt. I appreciate it. I don't really have any friends." She said, turning around to look at me. Her face was covered with tears.

"But, what about Cupa? And Jess? Aren't they your friends?"

"Well, kind of. But they're still mean to me. Oh! It's not fair!" Amy shouted, pulling me into a hug and crying on my sholder.

"Amy, Amy. It's okay. There's no need to cry. Why are they mean to you?" I asked. I could tell that she had been outcast like this for a long time.

"It's because I'm a witch! Everyone hates witches! It's so unfair! Just because we're technically human!" She wailed.

"Calm down. It's okay. Just try to relax. Think of something else, something other than what we're talkong about now."

"Okay. Um, can I please sleep like this? It's much more comfortable. It's okay if you don't want me to! But it would be nice of you."

"Yeah, sure. But I don't understand why people don't like you. You're kind, sweet, and smart. It doesn't make sense." I said. 'Why did I bring up the topic again!?'

"I don't know. But, I'd like to go to sleep. So, goodnight!" She said.

"Goodnight."

We went to sleep, quickly and easily. Little did we know, that a very dangerous creature was lurking around the corner... until!

"Vaaaaake uuuuup." Someone said, in a very hush tone. We both shot up, eyes locking on the door. It began to open, revealing a person.

"Baldunkel! Oh, wait. It's night time... Grausamkeit! What are you doing here!" Amy shouted, clouds of pink particles forming around her hands.

"Hahaha. Amy, my good friend! There's no need for violence!" He said. He had a slight German accent. Without warning, two ghostly, red arms, with large, elongated spikes for hands, sprouted out of his back. He ran up to the bed, grabbed Amy with one of his normal arms, held the spikes up to her neck.

"There's no need for violence, but I'll use it any vay." He threw Amy at the wall, and shot an icy cold glare at me.

"So, you're the one that Herobrine sent huh? And I see you're getting cozy with your first victim? Tsk Tsk, at such a young age asvell! And I thought Cupa was the, hmm, eccentric in bed, type of person." He began to walk toward me, another pair of red arms sproutig from his back. I readied my hands to hit him with a blast of The Fear.

"Oh, I see you have acquired some magical ability? This should be interesting then. Vould you like a headstart? Because you vont get one." He said, dashing at me. He attmepted to stab me with a ghost arm, but I created a magical shield with my arm. He grabbed my shoulder, attemting to crush it. Before he could, I stabbed him in the shoulder with a magical sword, then dispersed it.

'Great, I landed the first hit.'

"Argh! Oh, so the puppy bites!" Baldunkel shouted, going for a stab. I kicked him in the leg, and tripped him. I went to stab him in the back, before Amy stopped me.

"No! Matt don't kill him! He's on our side!"

I stared at her, completly dumbfounded, before Baldunkel hit me in the side of the head with a ghost arm. I was dazed for a second, before I blacked out. But I didn't stop standing, I closed my eyes, then opened them, to reveal them with red irises. But that wasn't all. They were bloodshot, with bags under them, like I had never closed my eyes in my life.

"Wha- what? Matt, what's wrong?!" Amy shouted, shocked at my sudden change.

"Hehehaaha! Nothing! I've never felt better! You! Eight Arm Guy! C'mere!" I shouted, my voice, slightly different than before.

"Hmmm? Something seems different about you boy. Almost, like you were a different person." Baldunkel said, very differently to how he was before. I ran at him. A sword materialised where my hand was, and I stabbed him in the gut. I ripped out the sword, and before I swung at him again, he had dashed to the door. I looked right into his eyes, and blacked out again.

A/N: Cliff hangar! Okay, so this will be a two part chapter, and I thought I should warn you, I may have two change this fic up to M on the rating scale, because there's gonna' be alot of violence in later chapters. No lemons though don't worry. Unless of course, you really want me to... But, I'm also gonna can the OC thing, it didn't really work out. The OC in this chapter was given two me by a friend, who you may know as DX1118 C. So anyway, see you next installment!


End file.
